everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Blanche Cards
Blanche is the daughter of one of the cards who painted the roses red. She's a Royal since she really doesn't mind just being in the background. She is extremely shy, and has a hard time making friends, or even talking to people. She is a Royal who supports the Rebel movement in a way. Character Personality Blanche is fairy shy. She has trouble making friends, especially since she's to shy to talk to most people. Once you get to know her, she is outgoing, kind, and patient. With an "everything's going to be OK" personality. She is fairy good at giving advice. Though, this is all if you get her to talk. She is also easily pressured, sometimes, she says something she doesn't mean to say and agree with things she never really agreed with. This is because she feels pressured. When she gets her mind on something, though, it is hard to change it. She also feels that people should be less judgemental. She hates the fact that if you're next in line to be "evil" everyone immedietly marks you as "evil" on their list. She thinks that people should at least try to get to know someone before judging them. She also thinks about her thoughts as carefully as she can, as not to hurt anyone's feelings. She is not great at starting conversations, but, once you start to talk to her, and she notices you have some of the same interests, she'll feel less shy and start to talk more. She is also forgetful. Tell her to plant red roses, and you might get white ones instead! Appearance Blanche has fair skin and platinum blonde hair with white, grey and dark dray streaks. She is smaller than most of the students. Fairytale - Alice's Adventures in Wonderland How the Story Goes Alice sits on a riverbank on a warm summer day, drowsily reading over her sister’s shoulder, when she catches sight of a White Rabbit in a waistcoat running by her. The White Rabbit pulls out a pocket watch, exclaims that he is late, and pops down a rabbit hole. Alice follows the White Rabbit down the hole and comes upon a great hallway lined with doors. She finds a small door that she opens using a key she discovers on a nearby table. Through the door, she sees a beautiful garden, and Alice begins to cry when she realizes she cannot fit through the door. She finds a bottle marked “DRINK ME” and downs the contents. She shrinks down to the right size to enter the door but cannot enter since she has left the key on the tabletop above her head. Alice discovers a cake marked “EAT ME” which causes her to grow to an inordinately large height. Still unable to enter the garden, Alice begins to cry again, and her giant tears form a pool at her feet. As she cries, Alice shrinks and falls into the pool of tears. The pool of tears becomes a sea, and as she treads water she meets a Mouse. The Mouse accompanies Alice to shore, where a number of animals stand gathered on a bank. After a “Caucus Race,” Alice scares the animals away with tales of her cat, Dinah, and finds herself alone again. Alice meets the White Rabbit again, who mistakes her for a servant and sends her off to fetch his things. While in the White Rabbit’s house, Alice drinks an unmarked bottle of liquid and grows to the size of the room. The White Rabbit returns to his house, fuming at the now-giant Alice, but she swats him and his servants away with her giant hand. The animals outside try to get her out of the house by throwing rocks at her, which inexplicably transform into cakes when they land in the house. Alice eats one of the cakes, which causes her to shrink to a small size. She wanders off into the forest, where she meets a Caterpillar sitting on a mushroom and smoking a hookah (i.e., a water pipe). The Caterpillar and Alice get into an argument, but before the Caterpillar crawls away in disgust, he tells Alice that different parts of the mushroom will make her grow or shrink. Alice tastes a part of the mushroom, and her neck stretches above the trees. A pigeon sees her and attacks, deeming her a serpent hungry for pigeon eggs. Alice eats another part of the mushroom and shrinks down to a normal height. She wanders until she comes across the house of the Duchess. She enters and finds the Duchess, who is nursing a squealing baby, as well as a grinning Cheshire Cat, and a Cook who tosses massive amounts of pepper into a cauldron of soup. The Duchess behaves rudely to Alice and then departs to prepare for a croquet game with the Queen. As she leaves, the Duchess hands Alice the baby, which Alice discovers is a pig. Alice lets the pig go and reenters the forest, where she meets the Cheshire Cat again. The Cheshire Cat explains to Alice that everyone in Wonderland is mad, including Alice herself. The Cheshire Cat gives directions to the March Hare’s house and fades away to nothing but a floating grin. Alice travels to the March Hare’s house to find the March Hare, the Mad Hatter, and the Dormouse having tea together. Treated rudely by all three, Alice stands by the tea party, uninvited. She learns that they have wronged Time and are trapped in perpetual tea-time. After a final discourtesy, Alice leaves and journeys through the forest. She finds a tree with a door in its side, and travels through it to find herself back in the great hall. She takes the key and uses the mushroom to shrink down and enter the garden. After saving several gardeners from the temper of the Queen of Hearts, Alice joins the Queen in a strange game of croquet. The croquet ground is hilly, the mallets and balls are live flamingos and hedgehogs, and the Queen tears about, frantically calling for the other player’s executions. Amidst this madness, Alice bumps into the Cheshire Cat again, who asks her how she is doing. The King of Hearts interrupts their conversation and attempts to bully the Cheshire Cat, who impudently dismisses the King. The King takes offense and arranges for the Cheshire Cat’s execution, but since the Cheshire Cat is now only a head floating in midair, no one can agree on how to behead it. The Duchess approaches Alice and attempts to befriend her, but the Duchess makes Alice feel uneasy. The Queen of Hearts chases the Duchess off and tells Alice that she must visit the Mock Turtle to hear his story. The Queen of Hearts sends Alice with the Gryphon as her escort to meet the Mock Turtle. Alice shares her strange experiences with the Mock Turtle and the Gryphon, who listen sympathetically and comment on the strangeness of her adventures. After listening to the Mock Turtle’s story, they hear an announcement that a trial is about to begin, and the Gryphon brings Alice back to the croquet ground. The Knave of Hearts stands trial for stealing the Queen’s tarts. The King of Hearts leads the proceedings, and various witnesses approach the stand to give evidence. The Mad Hatter and the Cook both give their testimony, but none of it makes any sense. The White Rabbit, acting as a herald, calls Alice to the witness stand. The King goes nowhere with his line of questioning, but takes encouragement when the White Rabbit provides new evidence in the form of a letter written by the Knave. The letter turns out to be a poem, which the King interprets as an admission of guilt on the part of the Knave. Alice believes the note to be nonsense and protests the King’s interpretation. The Queen becomes furious with Alice and orders her beheading, but Alice grows to a huge size and knocks over the Queen’s army of playing cards. All of a sudden, Alice finds herself awake on her sister’s lap, back at the riverbank. She tells her sister about her dream and goes inside for tea as her sister ponders Alice’s adventures. How Does Blanche come into it One of the cards who painted the roses red married another. Blanche has one sibling, who is still in nursery-rhyme school. The family moved near the Village of Bookend when they were evacuated out of Wonderland so they could easily see one another. Relationships Family Blanche's mother and father were both cards who painted the roses red. She has a little brother in nursery-rhyme school. The family own a card shop in the Village of Bookend. Friends Due to her being shy, Blanche doesn't have too many friends, but she does have a few, and cares about them a lot. Alia Wonderland is her BFFA and roommate. Alia attempted to befriend her, and they ended up being best friends. Blanche also met Darcy Anatola Witch in the Enchanted forest, and they became best friends ever since. Apple White and Ashlynn Ella are acquainted with her, they met when it was Freedom Year, in the forest. She is good friends with all her fellow Wonderlandians. Pet Blanche has a pet butterfly, who answered her call. Her butterfly has wings resembling buttered toast, which can't be found in Ever After, and is extremely rare in Wonderland. She named her Toasty. Romance Blanche doesn't have much friends, much less any romance, she'd focus on trying to make friends first. Outfits Basic Blanche wears a dress with a sweetheart top with a card pattern and puffy sleeves. The skirt has two layers: one white and light gray roses on the hem, the other light grey. She wears dark grey heels with heart-and-white-roses pattern To accessorize, she wears a simple black hair clip and a black-and-white pearl bracelet. She also wears black gloves with white lace trimming. Legacy Day For her pledge, Blanche wears a dress with a long-sleeved top with grey heart imagery all over it. Her skirt has two layers: One is simply white, the other is black-and-white checkered. She wears black wedges with a single white rose on each. She accessorizes with a tiny silver crown and a necklace with card-like beads. She wears white gloves with black ruffles. Getting Fairest TBA Quotes Mirror Blogs Trivia *Blanche means "white" *Her favorite food would be pumpkin tea and special Wonderland berry salad. *If she were cannon and her creator had a choice, she'd be voiced by Andrea Libman, who voices Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. She'd have a somewhat similar voice to Fluttershy Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Alice in Wonderland